1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to user interface techniques for the control of visually displayed maps having selectable map elements (e.g. points of interest indicators and/or off-map indicators) in mobile communication devices operating in wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly, mobile communication devices operating in wireless communication networks are provided with mapping capabilities for presenting visually displayed maps of geographic locations. Traditionally, visually displayed maps for computer devices have been limited to those based on bitmap images which are relatively large files. In recent years, newer and even more elaborate mapping capabilities for computer devices have been devised. Mobile communication devices, which typically operate with use of one or more batteries or battery packs, however, typically have relatively limited memory and processing power as compared to larger computer devices such as personal computers (PCs) or even laptop computers.
Point Of Interest (POI) indicators on a map generally provide visual indications of locations of interest for an end user. By a “point-and-click” on such an indication via the user interface of the mobile communication device, information pertaining to that POI may be visually displayed. In that sense, such a POI indicator may be referred to as a selectable map element.
A problem is presented, however, as to how to provide control over the user interface when many POI indicators are simultaneously displayed in the display. In this situation, the end user may wish to select one of the particular POI indicators for obtaining the POI information, but the end user may alternatively wish to pan or otherwise move the location point of the underlying map.
Accordingly, there is a need for user interface methods and apparatus for controlling the visual display of maps having selectable map elements (e.g. POI indicators and/or off-map indicators), especially in mobile communication devices which operate in wireless communication networks.